


Secret

by EchoedDream



Series: Eppes Drabbles [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: Don learns just who his kid sister is dating





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU as it has an OC who is an Eppes sibling. All of my NUMB3RS pieces feature this character.

“Don, what are … shit.” The bathroom door behind Allie opened and the look that appeared on her brother’s face told her that her boyfriend was most likely only wearing a towel. The look of shock quickly turned to anger on Don’s face as he started forward. “Don.” Allie quickly moved to intercept her big brother with both hands on his chest pushing him back. “Don’t.” She could tell he wasn’t going to give much and she sighed. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the same time she moved her hands to encircle Don’s lower arms. “Colb, go get dressed. Before Don gets his way.” She knew it could happen, he was stronger than her and he was clearly mad. She focused her attention on the body in front of her. “Move!” She gave her brother a push back, just enough to give her room to maneuver them both back into her kitchen. Her hands returned to his chest and she shoved him once more. “You don’t get to be mad.” She locked eyes with him, saw the anger still there, but refused to back down herself. “We’ve been together longer than he’s been on your team.” She heard movement behind her and felt Don tense once more. “Enough. I know what you want and I won’t let you hit him. Relax dammit!” Colby’s hand connected gently with her lower back in that moment and it calmed her slightly, something she knew Don had noticed. She took a slight step back from her brother and reached one hand behind her to interlock her fingers with the hand not on her back. “We never meant for it to be a secret this long.”


End file.
